cant stop this feeling
by Twigirl 14
Summary: Bella moves in with her dad and brother to LA. What happens when she arrives and meets her brother's best friend? Full summary inside. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Stop This Feeling

**Here's the full summary: Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. What happens when Bella moves in with her brother and dad to LA?**

**Sorry not that better of a summary! I'm changing the setting too, but not the jobs. Well here's the story! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV**

I'm really going to miss it here. I'm going to miss my mom, Phil, and my friends. On the brighter side, I will be seeing and staying with my dad, Charlie, and my older and so much fun brother, Emmett.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie!" my mom said.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I tolled her.

"I don't want to put a damper on things but Bella has a plane to catch!" Phil yelled.

"Tell Emmett that I love him. Oh, and keep him in check." my mom tolled me. The last part sounded more serious. I wonder why?

"Ha ha will do mom."

------A few hours later-----

When I got off the plane I went to go get my bags. Out of know where, I herd someone call my name. I turned around to see my dad. I went up to him and was embraced by a fatherly hug.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey Bells! I'm so glade you're moving in. Your brother and I missed you so much!"

"Same here dad. Speaking of which, where is Emmett?" I asked confused. Emmett and I have been exchanging e-mails and by what he wrote, he couldn't wait to have his clumsy, younger sister moving in.

"His friend is over. I told him to come but he wanted to be at home."

Typical Emmett. He is always too lazy. He does what he wants to do when he wants to do it.

When we got in the car, we just talked about what has been up with me since I last visited. As we pulled in front of the house, I saw a shiny, silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I didn't recognize that car. Emmett has a Jeep. I don't think Charlie would let Emmett get a new car after all the other cars that ended up being towed, crashed, burned, or broken. Don't ask what he did to all those cars.

"Hey dad, whose car is that?" I asked.

"That's Emmett's friend's car." he answered.

"Oh."

As soon as Charlie closed the trunk, the front door swung open, and out came Emmett.

"BELLA!" He picked me up in his big arms and spun us both around.

"Emmett can't…breath!"

"Haha still the same!"

As soon as he set me down, I saw this beautiful creature standing behind Emmett on my right. He had bronze hair and emerald eyes that you can get lost in. I couldn't look away. Luckily enough, Emmett pulled me out of it.

"Let's go inside. Oh! This is Edward by the way. Edward, this is Bella."

"H-hi." he said as he stuttered.

"Umm… hi." I replied very shyly.

"Okay, let me show you your new and improved room!" Emmett said.

"What do you mean by 'new and improved'? I asked confused as we were walking in the house.

"Well, you old stuff in there was, well old. So we gave it a make over!" he said, as pausing by my door. "Okay, your new and improved room!"

As he opened the door, I was in total shock. The room had my favorite bands and some old pictures strapped on the wall. There was a desk where I can place my lab top on; there was a nice flat screen on top of one of the dressers, and a nice queen size bed in the middle of the room. To top it all off, the walls of the room alone was purple and white!

"Oh my gosh! Emmett, did you and dad do all of this?"

"Well me yes, dad not much. Edward helped too. His sister Alice helped as well. She actually picked everything out."

"Thank you!" I tolled them both.

"No problem. Alice is quit excited to see her new best friend." Edward said.

"I've been here for thirty minutes and I already have a new best friend. Wow."

They both just laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll love Alice." Emmett tolled me.

"Oh man! I have to go! I told Esme I would help her with dinner! Bye Emmett. Nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you guys at school." Edward said as he launched out of my room. I couldn't help feel happy when he said my name.

"Well," Emmett started to say, "It seems to me that you like Edward."

"What?! Me like Edward? You've got to be kidding me. I've only known him for a few minutes!" I said, even though what he said was true.

"Oh come on Bella! I saw how you looked at him when you first saw him, and how he now just said your name."

"Whatever Emmett, you keep telling yourself that." I knew he was right. But the thought of liking or even dating your brother's best friend didn't seem right. Plus, how could a guy like that like me or want to go out with me?

"I can tell he likes you too!"

Man! I have to get out of this conversation.

"Speaking of which, when do I get to meet this famous Rosalie?"

"Tomorrow!" Emmett said, completely forgetting our last conversation.

"Back to Edward-"

"Ugh, OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT!"

**Please review!! Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Emmett was all excited about his younger sister moving in with him and Charlie. He talked about it for a month! I'll be glade when she comes so Emmett can shut up. I've never met her before, but from what Emmett has said, she is funny as hell and is very clumsy.

"Okay Emmett, I'm going to go pick up your sister. Be good." Charlie said.

"Don't worry dad, Edward will." Emmett said. I gave him a confused look.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh. Well don't worry. Bye."

*A few moments later*

"Man, when are they going to get here?!" Emmett said, looking out the window.

"Emmett calm down! You're acting like Alice right now." I tolled him.

"No I'm not! Hey, they're here! She's here, she's here!"

"Yup, definitely acting like Alice. Dude, really, what are you on?"

"Nothing! Come on!" he yelled running out the door.

"BELLA!" he called as he picked up his sister swinging them both around.

"Emmett can't…breath!" she tolled him.

"Haha still the same!"

When he sat her down, I saw her face. I couldn't stop staring. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I noticed she was staring at me as well. Emmett was the one who broke the silence.

"Let's go inside. Oh! This is Edward by the way. Edward, this is Bella."

"H-hi." I said stuttering. Since when do I stutter?

"Umm… hi." Bella replied shyly.

"Okay, let me show you your new and improved room!" Emmett said.

"What do you mean by 'new and improved'?" Bella asked confused as she was following Emmett inside, with me right behind her.

"Well, you old stuff in there was, well old. So we gave it a make over!" he said, as pausing by the door. "Okay, your new and improved room!"

As he opened the door, Bella looked shocked. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett, did you and dad do all of this?"

"Well me yes, dad not much. Edward helped too. His sister Alice helped as well. She actually picked everything out."

"Thank you!" she said looking at both of us.

"No problem. Alice is quit excited to see her new best friend." I tolled her.

"I've been here for thirty minutes and I already have a new best friend. Wow."

Me and Emmett just laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll love Alice." Emmett tolled her.

We were still standing there when I noticed the time. "Oh man! I have to go! I told Esme I would help her with dinner! Bye Emmett. Nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you guys at school." I said as I launched out of her room. I gave her one last look and saw her smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious.

As I got in my car, I couldn't help but think about Bella. I couldn't wait for tomorrow so I can see if she has any classes with me. Just then, I arrived home. I didn't live too far away from Emmett. When I got inside, I saw my mom getting stuff out to make dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. Ready to start?"

"Of course. So, what are we going to cook?"

"I was thinking lasagna."

"Sounds good to me."

*After dinner*

I went up to my room to take a shower. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. As I got out my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Emmett."

"Hey, what's up?"

"They sky!"

"Very funny. You know that's getting old right?"

"No it's not, not when I say it."

"Never mind. So what's going on?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Bella."

"Why?" Oh my god, where is he going with this?

"Oh cut the crap Eddie, I know you like her."

"First of all, stop calling me that. Second, I've only met her once. So, how could I possibly like her?" I knew Emmett was right, which is odd cause he usually isn't.

"I saw how you looked at her. It's obvious. Plus, I know she likes you too."

"Really? You know this how?"

"I can see the way she looks at you!"

"What ever Emmett."

"So, are you going to ask her out?"

"No! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep."

"But-"

"Goodnight."

_Click_

Crap, Emmett knows! Well, he thinks. But still! I got to keep myself under control when I'm around Emmett and Bella.

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

"Hey Edward!" Alice called.

"Hey Alice."

"Was that Emmett?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you sounded frustrated. So, I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine Alice. Emmett is just being an idiot."

"Of course. Well, did you see his sister today?"

Great. Where is _she _going with this? "Yes why?"

"Oh. Well okay! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." What was that about? Weird.

After Alice left, I fell asleep dreaming about Bella.

**Okay, so what do you guys think so far? Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'll try to put up the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter is late. You wouldn't believe how busy I am. Plus, I'm taking a computer class and we type the same thing over and over. So I'm sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks for those who reviewed and added to favorites!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Its a new day  
Its a bright day  
Even when you stand in the dark  
Its just that  
You've been broken into fifty pieces  
Today is gone  
I'm the only light that you see  
You need someone  
I know all you needed was me_

Everyday we wake if it takes too long  
Just tell me something new  
Forget about the sunshine when its gone

Ugh, first day of school, great. Now I will be called the new girl or Emmett's little sister. Well this week I will. At least I get to see Edward. Wait, what? What am I saying I've only met him once.

I decided to wear some skinny jeans with a dark blue top that's shear and comes to my elbows. Wearing a black tank top under it as well, and all from Express. I put on a little make-up and straightened my hair.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Emmett stuffing his face with Coca Puffs. He had milk dripping from his face. Such a lovely sight. *hint of sarcasm*

"Umm... Emmett?" I said grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Ya?"

"You have milk dripping from your face."

"Oh, thanks." he said grabbing the napkin beside him.

"Where's dad?"

"He already went to work."

"Oh. Okay so are we going to go?"

"Ya let me grab the keys."

I unlocked the door and started walking to Emmett's car when I realized a car next to his. It was a blue Honda Civic **(a/n: I just thought of a car on the top of my head.)** No one was in it, and it wasn't a Volvo, so it couldn't be Edward.

"Hey Em?"

"Ya sis?" he said as locked the door.

"Whose car is that?"

"Oh, that's your car."

"What? When did I get a car?"

"Dad and I thought you should have a homecoming gift."

"So you got me a car?"

"Yup. Rides nice too. I tested it out. The Honda dealer said it was a nice ride to have in LA. Here is the key to it."

I can't believe it! I got a car!

"Thanks! I guess I'll follow you to school."

With that we drove off. Everything was so green. Nothing like Phoenix. Emmett was right, it does drive nice. A few minutes later we arrived at school. The parking lot didn't look too full, but then again school doesn't start in twenty minutes.

"Alright sis, lets get your schedule." Emmett told me after he stepped out of the car.

Wow the school is big and nice! It's much better then my last school, and I mean way better. We walked in the doors to see a lady at the desk filing some papers.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh yes! Let me get you your schedule. Here it is. Get it signed by all your teachers and then bring it back to me when school is out."

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

"Let me see your classes." Emmett said as he grabbed my schedule before I had a chance to look at it.

"Cool, we have PE the same period. That means you'll see me along with Edward."

I can't believe it. Edward seeing me in PE. Great. I suck at PE and now he's going to see me tripping all over the place. The only sport that I can play is volleyball. That doesn't mean that when I hit the ball that it could hit him in the head. Like I said before, great.

"Thinking about Edward huh?" Emmett asked.

"What no. Emmett I've only met him once."

"You say that now. Oh, speaking of Edward."

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm going to stop there for right now. I'll try to update soon. I have a three day weekend, so the next chapter should be up Monday, I hope. The lyrics in the beginning of the song were from a song called Sunshine by The All-American Rejects. Please review that will also help get the chapters coming. Thanks for reading. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I'll try to keep it updated once a week. It's been crazy at school. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**PS: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward! Wake up!" Alice shouted.

"I will, now get out."

"Come on, don't you want to see Bella?" When she said 'Bella' my eyes shot open.

"Fine!"

After I was finished, I kept thinking about Bella. There was something about her that made me feel something that I've never felt before.

"Ready?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yup, let's go."

When we got into my car, Alice put in her I-pod and started playing _Poker face_ by Lady Gaga. When does she not play this song!

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

"Hey! We didn't get to finish the song!" Alice whined.

"Sorry Alice, but we're here." Yes! I know that sounds like I want to go to school but when you hear that song ALL the time in the house, you get sick of it. Plus, I want to see Bella. By what I can tell, she's here because Emmett's jeep is. I saw the front door open and saw Emmett walking out with Bella by his side. He was whispering something to her that made her blush. She looked amazing.

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled.

"EEEPPP!!! You must be Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm so glade that I finally get to meet you! We are going to be best friends!" Alice squealed as she was hugging a shocked Bella. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping with my room." Bella said.

"Oh, it was no problem. It was fun!" Alice said as she nudged me.

"Hello again Bella." I said.

"Hi Edward."

"Oh, Bella here you can finally meet my Rose." Emmett said pointing where Rosalie was getting out of the car with Jasper on the opposite side.

"Rose!" Emmett said giving her a kiss. "I want you to meet my sister Bella. Rose this is Bella. Bella this is Rose."

"Hi Bella. I'm glade you're here. Emmett wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hey, is it so bad that a brother wants to have his little sister move in with him and dad?"

Everyone just chuckled.

"Hi Rosalie. Emmett would talk about you all the time when we would e-mail."

"Really, is that so?"

"Hi, I'm Jasper. Rosalie's sister and Alice's boyfriend." Jasper said making himself known.

"Hi Jasper."

"So Bella, what's your class schedule?" Alice asked. Know doubt wanting to have her new best friend in her classes.

"Umm… I have Spanish 1st, Trig 2nd, English 3rd, lunch, Biology 4th, World History 5th, and PE 6th."

"Oh my gosh! We have 2nd, 3rd, 6th, and lunch together! Well, we all have lunch together and PE. You also have 1st ,4th ,and 6th with Edward, right?"

"Yea, you do." I can't believe I have three class periods with Bella. Including lunch.

"Cool. What about you guys?" Bella asked pointing to Rose and Jasper.

"We're a year ahead but you'll see us at lunch, 6th period, and in the hallway." Rose responded. Bella just nodded.

_*Bell rings*_

"Okay Bella, I'll see you 2nd!" Alice said giving her a hug tugging on a good-bye waving Jasper.

"Bye Bells. See you at lunch. Good luck!" Emmett said.

"Bye Bella. See you soon." Rose said walking off with Emmett.

"Ready to go to class?" I asked her.

"Yea." She said. And with that we walked side by side together to Spanish Class.

* * *

**Okay guys! I hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you think. If you want me to add anything in the later chapters, just let me know. The next chapter should be up next week. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Told you I would update at least once a week! Okay, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Me and Emmett started walking to Alice and Edward. I noticed that Alice was swaying back and forth.

"Edward looks completely cute today, don't you think?" Emmett whispered to me. No doubt making me blush.

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled.

"EEEPPP!!! You must be Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm so glade that I finally get to meet you! We are going to be best friends!" I think I have a pretty good idea who this is. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping with my room." I tolled her.

"Oh, it was no problem. It was fun!" she said as she nudged Edward.

"Hello again Bella." Edward said.

"Hi Edward."

"Oh, Bella here you can finally meet my Rose." Emmett said pointing where a beautiful blond girl was getting out of the car with a tall, blond boy on the opposite side of the car.

"Rose!" Emmett said giving her a kiss. "I want you to meet my sister Bella. Rose this is Bella. Bella this is Rose."

"Hi Bella. I'm glade you're here. Emmett wouldn't shut up about you." Rosalie said.

"Hey, is it so bad that a brother wants to have his little sister move in with him and dad?" Emmett responded.

Everyone just chuckled.

"Hi Rosalie. Emmett would talk about you all the time when we would e-mail." I told her.

"Really, is that so?"

"Hi, I'm Jasper. Rosalie's sister and Alice's boyfriend." the tall blond boy said making himself known.

"Hi Jasper."

"So Bella, what's your class schedule?" Alice asked.

"Umm… I have Spanish 1st, Trig 2nd, English 3rd, lunch, Biology 4th, World History 5th, and PE 6th."

"Oh my gosh! We have 2nd, 3rd, 6th, and lunch together! Well, we all have lunch together and PE. You also have 1st, 4th, and 6th with Edward, right?"

"Yea, you do." Edward said. I can't believe I have three class periods with Edward. Including lunch.

"Cool. What about you guys?" I asked pointing to Rose and Jasper.

"We're a year ahead but you'll see us at lunch, 6th period, and in the hallway." Rose responded. I just nodded.

_*Bell rings*_

"Okay Bella, I'll see you 2nd!" Alice said giving me a hug, tugging on a good-bye waving Jasper.

"Bye Bells. See you at lunch. Good luck!" Emmett said.

"Bye Bella. See you soon." Rose said walking off with Emmett.

"Ready to go to class?" Edward asked.

"Yea." I said. And with that we walked together to Spanish Class, when I then just tripped over a rock. I opened my eyes expecting to see the concrete next to my face, but instead I felt two strong hands holding me.

"Wow, Emmett was right. You are clumsy." Edward said chuckling. I just blushed.

We finally made it to the classroom.

"Hi Ms. Gonzales, this is Bella."

"Oh, hello. Here let me sign your sheet and then I'll find you a seat." she told me. She seemed nice. "Here you go dear. Okay, take the open seat next to Mr. Cullen."

I walked to where I was supposed to sit and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Okay class. Today we are going to take a break from speaking spanish, so were going to learn about their history." **( A/N: I would write more about the spanish class but I don't know anything about it.)**

First period went by fast. Edward walked with me to my second period. We said good-bye when we reached the door. I walked in and saw Alice smiling. She looked really happy.

"Hello my name is Bella, I'm new."

"Oh yes, yes. I'm Ms. Goff. Here give me your slip and I'll sign it. Why don't you go take a seat next to Miss Cullen." she told me.

Wow, so far I sit next to both Alice and Edward.

"Hi Bella! How's your day so far?" Alice asked.

"It's going good." I replied.

"Good."

By the time class was over, me and Alice headed our way down to English. I was halfway down the hall when I got picked up.

"What the-?"

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hi Emmett. Can you put me down now?" Emmett laughed as well as Alice.

"Well I have to head to class but I'll see you at lunch. Bye!"

Me and Alice were laughing all the way to third period.

When I walked in, I gave the teacher my slip and she told me to sit next a girl named Angela. No surprise here, I was sitting not next to Alice but in front of her.

"Hi I'm Angela."

"Bella."

"So you're Emmett's sister?"

"Yes."

"Okay class, we are going to start reading Shakespeare." the teacher, Ms. Parks said. **( A/N: Sorry I know I'm breezing through the classes but I just want to keep it moving. Plus there will be more to come with all of the classes.)**

_*Bell rings*_

Lunch, finally! I'm tired of doing the same thing over and over. Me and Alice walked into the cafeteria and got in line to buy some food. When we paid, we walked over to where everyone sat. I was greeted by 'Hi Bella'.

"So Bells, how was your first few classes?" Emmett asked.

"They were good. Although my English teacher, Ms. Parks, seems like a total-" I started to say until I was cut off.

"Hi, I'm Mike." A blond boy said. He reminded me of my next door neighbor's golden retriever in Pheonix. "I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around school that I would be willing to." As he said this, I saw Edward tense up.

"Umm… no thanks. I'm good."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around then." He said as he walked away. I have to admit, I did feel really bad. I looked back at the table and saw everyone glaring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Mike Newton. He's the schools player. He'll do anything just to get into any girls pants." Jasper was the one to respond.

"Well on to a new subject. So Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there any embarrassing stories that you could share about Emmett?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Oh definitely!" I responded looking back at Emmett, his face full of concern.

**Hehe… okay, I will try to update next week so you don't have to wait to long for the embarrassing stories about Emmett. Again, in the later chapters I will make the classes longer. Well, please review! That makes everything better. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Is there any embarrassing stories that you could share about Emmett?" she said with a grin on her face._

"_Oh definitely!" I responded looking back at Emmett, his face full of concern._

**BPOV**

"Bella, please don't. I'm begging you!" Emmett said giving me a worried look.

"Sorry Em." I tolled him "When Emmett was 6, he came down to Phoenix to visit me and Renee."

_Flashback_

"_Mom, mom, mom! Guess what!" Emmett asked._

"_What sweetie?" mom replied._

"_The circus is in town! Can we please, please, please, go?"_

"_Sure sweetie."_

"_YEAH! Hey Bella, guess what?"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_WE'RE GOING TO THE CIRCUS!"_

"_What no! I hate clowns!"_

"_Come on Bells, it's not like they're going to kill you with one of their elephants."_

"_MOM!"_

"_What's wrong?" mom asked._

"_I don't want to go to the circus! You know I hate clowns." I said with a pleading look._

"_It won't be bad honey. I promise you that I will be right by your side at all times."_

"_Okay." I said giving in, knowing I won't win the fight since Emmett is visiting._

"_Cool. Let's go!" Emmett yelled._

"_Let me get my purse." mom told him._

_We started driving to the circus and my heart was beating so fast. I started freaking out when we paid and got in._

"_Hey Bella, there's a clown next to you." Emmett said._

"_WHAT?" I screamed._

"_Calm down Bells. There's no clown next to you." I smacked him in the arm. "Ow, that hurt."_

"_Good."_

_It was in the middle of the show when they started picking people out of the audience. They wanted one person to help them do a trick. Of course, Emmett was the one who got picked since he showed so much enthusiasm._

"_What's your name little boy?" the circus guy said. _**(A/N: sorry don't know the name)**

"_Emmett. Please to meet you." Emmett said having the whole audience laughing._

"_Okay Emmett. Please go in the back with John and change into this." he said handing Emmett something in a bag. Guessing it was some sort of costume._

_When he came out, I couldn't believe my eyes! Emmett was dressed as a bear with a bib around his neck saying 'I love honey'. Everyone was laughing. I looked at my mom and back at Emmett. He was dancing around. It looked like he was going to say something but the circus guy cut him off._

"_Alright Emmett. I want you to hold this hoop like this." he said showing him how to hold it and then handing it to him. "BRING OUT THE DOGS!"_

"_Dogs? What?" Emmett said looking confused. "Awww… they're so cute!" he said looking at one. The dog just growled at him. "Don't growl at me dog. I'm a bear. You should know better." that made everyone laugh._

"_Okay Emmett this is what's going to happen. I want you to hold the hoop like I showed you and when the music starts, the dogs are going to jump through it. Got it?"_

"_Got it." Emmett said giving him a military salute._

"_Start the music!"_

_All of a sudden the dogs got in a line and started jumping in, one after another. Emmett decided to have fun with it. He started twirling around with the hoop and bringing it high and low. When the dog that growled at Emmett came up, Emmett put the hoop above his head. The dog growled and started chasing Emmett. He started running around the arena with the hoop. Finally he dropped the hoop and just kept running. The dog jumped on one of the hay stacks next to Emmett. The dog then jumped on him, unzipping and ripping apart the bear costume. When the dog stopped, the audience started laughing. Emmett didn't know what they were laughing at until he turned around, seeing the dog having the bear costume in its mouth. Emmett looked down to see that all he had on was his underwear which was Dora the Explorer. Emmett was totally blushing._

"_OF ALL THAT IS LOVE AND HOLY!" Emmett yelled._

_Once Emmett was changed into his regular clothes, we left. We were on our way to the car when people started pointing. Once people knew who he was, everyone was laughing. Emmett kept getting redder and redder._

"_Mom, I want to go home now!"_

"_We're almost to the car."_

"_Thanks Emmett." I said._

"_For what?"_

"_After today's event, I'm not scared of clowns anymore!"_

"_Glade I could help." he said with his teeth gritted._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone at the table was laughing. People started to look at us.

"It's not funny! That dog was cruel and mean." Emmett said.

"So that's why you're afraid of Jasper's dog?" Edward asked.

Emmett just glared at him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.

"'Cause now, I hate clowns." Emmett said looking at me. I just looked around.

"And that's why you don't want to go to any circus?" Jasper asked.

Emmett just nodded.

_*Bell rings*_

"Thanks for sharing Bella!" Alice said.

"No problem." I told her.

"I can't believe you sis! I'm hurt!" Emmett said drastically with his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

Everyone said their goodbyes leaving me and Edward.

"Ready to go to class again?" Edward asked.

"Yup." I told him. Then, of course, I tripped. Edward caught me before I could hit the ground.

"He really wasn't kidding."

I just blushed. He then let go. I missed his arms. There was something in me that wanted him to keep holding me. Every time he caught me, there was an electric shock that went through me. What does that mean?

* * *

**Okay everyone hoped you liked it. I know the flashback was a little long, but I didn't want to leave out any details. Next chapter should be posted next week. Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy this next chapter!!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I walked into the classroom I noticed the guy that came up to me at lunch, Mike, was in this class. Great. Edward went to go sit in his seat while I gave my slip to the teacher.

"Here's your slip Isabella." the teacher said as he handed me the slip.

"Bella." I told him.

"Alright Bella. Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen there." he motioned to me where Edward was sitting. When I was walking I got a glare from a girl. I think I had second period with her.

"Why didn't you tell me that I would be sitting next to you?" I asked.

"Cause I didn't think he was going to put you here." Edward told me.

"Please, this is the only empty seat." I told him as I saw him smiling.

When the bell rang, Edward walked me to where my history class would be.

"So I'll see you in sixth?" he asked.

"Yea." I said. To be honest, I didn't want to leave his side. I knew that I would be alone in this class.

After I gave the slip to the teacher, she told me to sit next to a guy named Eric.

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be Bella." he said.

"Yes." I replied. He didn't seem too bad. He seemed better then Mike.

"If you need someone to show you around school or around town, I'm here." never mind.

"No thanks. My brother has already done that along with his friends."

"Oh that's right. You're Emmett's sister."

"Yup." I saw him look a little scared. I wonder if he has some kind of history with Emmett.

After the bell rang, a girl with black hair and glasses walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

"Hi. I'm guessing you already know who I am?"

"Yea." she said laughing. "So what's your next period?"

"PE."

"Same here. I'll walk with you."

"Cool."

"BELLA!" Alice yelled.

"Hi Alice." I replied.

"Hi Angela!"

"Hi Alice." Angela told her.

"Come on, let's get changed."

After we were finished changing, we walked into the gym. That's when I noticed all the guys there.

"Hey girls." Jasper said.

"Hi Bells. So how's school so far?" Emmett asked with Edward next to him staring at me.

"It's good so far." I replied.

That's when both the girls' and guys' coach blew their whistles to tell us to get into roll call lines.

"Okay so we're playing volleyball. Bella, you're going to be on our team okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"Are you good at volleyball?" Rose asked.

"Some what."

"Okay, that's good enough."

We were about to start when I noticed the girl who was glaring at me was not only in my fourth period but this period as well.

"Heads up Lauren!" someone yelled throwing the ball at her. So that's her name.

Volleyball went pretty good. I was surprised at myself for doing so well. Although I kept getting glares from Lauren.

The coaches blew their whistles telling us to get changed.

"See you guys in the parking lot." Rose said.

"Alright." was their reply.

When we walked out to the parking lot, Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Sure." he said chuckling. "So how was your day?"

"It was good."

"Alright so are you guys coming to our house?" Alice asked.

"Yea." Emmett said.

"Okay, Bella you can follow me." Alice said as everyone was splitting up.

"Sounds good."

Edward was about to say something but Lauren, I think, came up.

"So Edward, when are we going out to dinner? We should totally go out. How about this weekend?" she asked him touching his arm.

I could feel myself getting tense. Why was I getting tense? I wasn't being jealous right?

"I'm busy. Sorry Lauren." Edward told her as he got away from her grasp.

"Fine." with that, she took off.

"I'll see you guys soon." Edward said as he walked to his car.

"Don't worry, he's not into her." Alice said winking to me.

I was confused. Of course she saw it on my face.

"Don't try to hide it Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

Alice just rolled her eyes and got in the car.

As I got in the car and followed Alice, I couldn't help but think about Edward. Every time I think about him, I get this feeling and it won't stop.

* * *

**Okay I know it wasn't that long but that's what I've got so far. Please review! I want to know your thoughts on this story. Please! It makes a difference. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Yes! Bella is assigned to sit next to me! I know that sounds childish but can you blame a guy for being happy?

"Why didn't you tell me that I would be sitting next to you?" Bella asked.

"Cause I didn't think he was going to put you here." I told her, but of course I knew. This was the only empty seat.

"Please, this is the only empty seat." She told me. I couldn't help but smile.

When the bell rang, I walked her to where her history class would be.

"So I'll see you in sixth?" I asked her.

"Yea." She told me.

Truth be told, I didn't want to leave her side. Fifth period was going by so slow! I wanted to leave this class. I wanted to see Bella.

_*Bell rings*_

Finally!

As I was walking, I saw Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey man!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Jasper."

"Hey Edward." Jasper said.

We were just walking into the locker room until we herd someone scream saying, 'BELLA'.

"Alice." We all said together.

When we finished changing, we headed for the gym. Not long after we saw the girls. We decided to go say hi to them.

"Hey girls." Jasper said.

"Hey Bells. So how's school so far?" Emmett asked. I couldn't help but stare. Of course she caught me starting.

"It's good so far." She said.

Then both the girls' and guys' coach blew their whistles to tell us to get into roll call lines.

"Alright, let's play some basketball!" Emmett yelled.

"Ready to get your but kicked Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Are _you_ ready to get your but kicked Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I bet you that I can beat you one on one."

"You're so on! What do you want to bet?"

"If I win, you have to go to the mall and sing 'Single Ladies' while doing the dance that goes with it. Oh and don't forget the whole outfit."

"Ok. If I win, which I will, you have to dress like a girl for a whole week to school."

"Deal." They both said together. I couldn't help but laugh.

The game went on till the coach blew the whistle.

"YES! I win!" Jasper yelled.

"Gosh darn it!" Emmett said while grumbling some other words under his breath.

"See you guys in the parking lot." Rose told us.

"Alright." Was our reply.

When the girls came out, Emmett ran up to Bella.

"Emmett can you put me down now?" she asked?

"Sure." he said chuckling. "So how was your day?" Emmett asked once again.

"It was good."

"Alright so are you guys coming to our house?" Alice asked.

"Yea." Emmett said.

"Okay, Bella you can follow me." Alice said as everyone was splitting up.

"Sounds good."

I was about to say something but Lauren came up.

"So Edward, when are we going out to dinner? We should totally go out. How about this weekend?" she asked me touching my arm. Gross.

I could see Bella getting tense. Was she jealous?

"I'm busy. Sorry Lauren." I told her as I got away from her grasp.

"Fine." with that, she took off.

"I'll see you guys soon." I said as I walked to my car.

Why can't Lauren get a hint and see that I'm not into her? I don't like her and I don't want to go out with her. I herd that she made an album with pictures of her and then me that have been photo shopped. That is just creepy!

Bella. I can't stop thinking about her. She's got me hooked on her. I can't tell what this feeling is. I've never felt it before.

**Okay guys. Hope you liked it. Please review! I haven't been getting any. I get alerts saying it's been put on favorites but no reviews. =( Please review. It makes my day. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so last chapter I didn't get the greatest reviews but they did boost me up.**

**I know that the story is going slow but I hope that this chapter brings up the speed more.**

**I have some ideas in store for this story. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I couldn't help but stair. It was so big and beautiful! It was white with some wood trimmed in places. It looked about three stories.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's amazing!" I told her.

"Thanks!"

"Just wait until you see the inside." Emmett said.

As I walked in, it was magnificent. Everything seemed like they were in the right place.

"Hello kids." Said an average height woman.

"Hi mom. This is Bella Swan." Edward said. I didn't realize he was behind me.

"Oh hello dear. I've herd so much about you."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I told her.

"Please, call me Esme."

I just nodded and smiled.

"Come on Bella, lets go to my room!" Alice yelled and pulling me up stairs.

"Where are they boys?" I asked.

"Looking for Edward are we?" Rosalie asked.

"What? No." I can tell they didn't buy it.

"Bella you can't hide it. We all know you like him. Well except Edward himself."

"Bella we know you like him." Alice said.

"Even if I did, why would he want to go out with me? He could have any girl he wants." I told them both.

"He doesn't like any of the girls at our school, let alone any girl. Except you." Rose said.

"Well even if he did ask me out I would say no." I told them.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"Because I am not going to date one of my brother's best friends and who happens to be one of my best friend's brother."

"Bella, I could care less about that! Neither would Emmett." Alice said.

"What about _'the girl code'_?" I asked.

"Please! I don't follow the girl code. I follow the _Alice code_."

"And what is that?" I asked while Rose was giggling.

"It means that I don't follow it. I make my own rules. One of them being, 'I don't care if one of my best friend's is dating my brother.' Like I said before, I could careless."

After that we went on talking about other things. School, my life in Arizona, movies, and music. I didn't realize the time until Emmett said it was time to go.

As we were walking down the stairs, I saw Edward on the couch and Jasper and Emmett standing talking to each other.

"Remember Emmett, we made a bet." Jasper said.

"What bet?" All three of us girls asked.

"Well today I bet Emmett in PE that I could beat him in basketball one on one. If he won, I had to dress up like a girl for one whole week. If I won, he has to go to the mall and sing 'Single Ladies' doing the dance and wearing the outfit to it."

By the time he finished, we were all on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Okay Emmett, this performance has to be perfect! You have to do the dance moves correctly! We won't go until this weekend. Also I need to know what size you wear." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I know." Rose said.

"Whatever. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bella." Edward said to me smiling.

"Bye Edward." I told him.

After saying my good-byes to everyone I asked Emmett if he was ready. I didn't know how to get home.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back.

**EmPOV**

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back to Bella.

"Okay Alice, we need to get Edward and Bella together." I told Alice.

"I know. I'll figure out how to." She told me.

"Okay cool. Operation: Get Edward and Bella together starts now!"

"Alright. I'll let you know what I come up with. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Alice."

---------------------------------------------Days pass---------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

It's finally Friday! I still kept getting glares from Lauren for some unknown reason. School was just about to end meaning I would go to the Cullen's place with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. We all planed on sleeping over. That was all due to Emmett's performance tomorrow.

Rose, Alice, and I were trying to teach Emmett the dance. He hasn't seen the music video meaning two things: he didn't know the moves and he didn't know what he would wear.

"So Emmett, are you ready for your big debut tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Shut up Eddie. I still can't believe I lost against Jasper."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Jasper asked.

"What do you think emo child?" **(a/n: no offence!)**

Jasper just glared at him.

"I think it's going to be hilarious." I said.

"Oh and why is that little sis?"

"Because you're just so big!" I said motioning up and down with my hand to him.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No I'm saying-"

"I get it Bella, you think I'm fat. But hey, I'm trying." Emmett said trying to look hurt.

"Emmett you know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That you're all muscle!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Haha. I know Bells. I just like messing with you."

I just glared at him.

"Are you two done bickering?" Alice asked.

"Yes." We both just said.

"Well then lets go!"

As I got in the car, I saw Edward laughing.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that sped things up a little bit. I have some things planed for this story so I hope you keep reading. Also I want to ask if you guys think I should put Jacob in this story. I'm not sure. If I do, I don't know where. If you want him in the story please let me know.**

**Review please! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that this is late! I have been extremely busy! I had to work on my choir final, I had a concert that was coming, essays to do, and now finals. I'll try to update sooner. I hope this chapter makes up for everything! Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**BPOV**

"No, that's not how you do it!" Alice said.

"Then how do I do it?" Emmett asked.

"Like this."

Everyone in the room has been watching them. It was funny watching both of them. One minute you see it done perfectly, then the next minute it's not.

"Okay, you got it Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could do it with the music now?"

"Lets do this!" he yelled.

*music starts-ends*

"That was actually really good Emmett." I said.

Thanks sis. I'm such a good dancer right?"

"Umm… sure." Everyone said.

"Hey Alice, what am I wearing tomorrow when I sing this song?"

"You'll have to see!" she laughed evilly while everyone tried to contain their laughter.

-The next day-

Today was the day that Emmett would perform at the mall. I'm excited to see this! It's going to be hilarious! We're supposed to pick up Rose and Jasper and meet Alice and Edward at the mall.

"Ready Bells?" Emmett asked?

"Yea." I told him.

"Daydreaming about Edward again?"

"What? No!"

"Sure whatever you say."

"Lets just go."

*At the mall*

"Ok Emmett go in the bathroom and put this on. Do not come out until I tell you too. So stay in the hallway right there. You can't get risked getting seen." Alice said handing him a long bag. No doubt that under it is what he's going to wear.

"Jazz, you're going to record it right?" Alice asked.

"Oh yea!"

Alice had already started setting up the 'stage'. There were lights around it, a microphone, and a portable I-home.

"Ok Alice I'm ready. Do I have to wear shoes?" Emmett said just walking out the bathroom door and waiting in the hallway like he was supposed to.

"Yes. You have to wear heels."

"WHAT?"

"Oh my gosh!" we all said together. Everyone could not hold in their laughter.

"Guys, shut it! Don't draw attention yet." Alice said strictly. "Alright, ready Emmett?"

"You betcha!"

"Good luck!" Jasper and Edward said.

"What? No 'good luck' from my lil' sis?"

"Just don't wear that again after this please." I told him.

"Why it's comfortable!"

"Now here is Emmett Swan singing and dancing to 'Single Ladies'." Alice announced.

**(a/n: look at the music video for this. Instead of Beyonce, imagine Emmett)**

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
cuz I cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldn't care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh

*claps*

I was laughing so hard that I was leaning on Edward. I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. I looked away and I'm sure I was blushing.

"Good job Emmett! I think I know what my next bet is going to be." Jasper said.

"Shut up Jazz." Emmett said.

We started walking until we noticed that Emmett was still in the same clothes.

"Emmett do you want to change?" I asked.

"Nope. I like this. It's comfortable." Everyone laughed.

*Back at the Cullen's house*

"We're home!" Alice yelled.

"Hey kids, how did it go?" Carlisle asked.

"It was hilarious! You can watch it if you want. We got it on tape." Jasper said.

"I will soon. So I got some tickets to go see the Laker's play-off and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to take them? I'm taking Esme out to dinner tonight"

"You got Laker tickets?" the boys shouted.

"Well do you want them or not?"

"YES!"

"You six be good then!"

"Come on lets get ready." Alice said.

**APOV**

I now have the perfect idea on how to get Edward and Bella together.

_Alice: _Hey I have the perfect idea on how to get Edward and Bella together.

Emmett: How?

_Alice:_ The game, duh!

Emmett: Oh! Perfect! How do you plan on doing it?

_Alice:_ Well, you know how at the games they do those 'kiss cam'?

Emmett: So?

_Alice:_ Soooo….

Emmett: OH! I get it! Good thinking!

_Alice:_ I know!

**EmPOV**

What was she talking about?

**I hoped you guys liked it! I chose the Lakers because they're right there and they are my favorite team. Please review! It will help get the chapters up faster if I know I have readers out there. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I started writing this chapter after game 1 of the basketball game but I didn't have time to upload it. So I rewrote it to game 6. Also, just pretend that this game was on a Friday.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Me, Alice, and Rose were both wearing the same Laker's shirt while the boys were wearing jerseys. All the way to the stadium, Emmett kept bouncing in his seat. It was annoying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Emmett yelled as we were walking to the stadium.

Alice had insisted on being here early.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." Alice told us.

"I'll go with you." Rose said.

"No it's ok. You guys can look around before we head to our seats." Alice said as she was heading in a different direction.

"That's odd. She always likes someone to go with her to a public restroom."

"Well it is Alice." Emmett said. That deserved a slap on the head from Rose.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good." Everyone was laughing.

**APOV**

Where is the room were all the camera's and projectors at? Ah, here it is!

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"I was wondering if you could do a kiss cam? You see, my best friend and my brother like each other but they don't know it. I'm trying to set them up, so I was hoping that this would be a way to show them."

"Sure. We haven't done that in a long time. What are there seats are they assigned to?"

"Here." I said showing the seats to him. "Thanks!" and with that, I was on my way back to the group. This is going to be good.

**BPOV**

"Where's Alice! She's taking a long time!" Emmett whined. "How long does it take to go to the bathroom?"

"There she is." Edward said.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asked.

"I had to rebeautify myself." She told him as if it were obvious.

"Well lets get to our seats! Were is my ticket?" Emmett said.

"Right here." Alice said handing them out to all of us.

"Ok so it's going to be Emmett, Rose, me, Jasper, Bella, and Edward."

"You planed us to were we sit?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Well lets get to our seats before Emmett beats the crap out of someone." Edward said.

Oh my gosh! I'm sitting next to Edward! I hope I don't embarrass myself.

Our seats were really good. When I say good, I mean you can actually shout at the team. Of course we were behind the Lakers.

"Yeah! That's the way to play! Show them who's boss! Emmett yelled. **(a/n: sorry for any Celtics fans)** "Yes it's half-time. I need something to drink."

"I'll come with you babe." Rose said.

After they left, music started playing. I looked over at Alice and saw her smiling. I looked up at the screen and saw that they were doing a kiss cam. I was watching all the couples kiss each other. I thought it was cute until I saw two people who I recognized. Me and Edward. **(a/n: I was going to stop there but I decided not to.)**

I looked at Edward and he was looking at me. No doubt I was blushing. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He decided to make the first move. It happened so fast that his lips were on mine. It was the most amazing kiss ever! We finally pulled apart and saw the people behind us smiling. I then saw Emmett and Rosalie with their mouths wide open. When they finally regained composure, they sat down. I saw that Alice had a huge smile on her face.

For the rest of the game I didn't look at Edward.

**EPOV**

Holy crap! That kiss I shared with Bella was amazing! No words can describe on how I feel right now. I didn't know how her reaction to that kiss would be so I decided to try and not look at her for the rest of the game. Now that was hard.

I completely forgot about Emmett and his reaction. I looked his way and saw that he had a grin on his face. He wasn't looking at me though.

The game ended and we won by 22 points. I've never seen Emmett this jumpy since Rose agreed to go out with him.

"We're going to the restroom." Alice said with Rose and Bella going with her.

As I left I saw both Emmett and Jasper looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know exactly what." Jasper said.

"Emmett look-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he cut me off.

"Don't tell me you're sorry man. I'm glad you kissed my sister. I'm happy for you!"

"Really?"

"Well duh! If I didn't, I would be beating the crap out of you right now."

**BPOV**

Once we walked into the bathroom I was bombarded with questions.

"Oh my gosh! You kissed Edward!" Rose said.

"I'm so happy for you Bella!" Alice said.

"Wait, you're not mad at me for kissing your brother?" I asked.

"What? Of course not! I'm happy for you!"

"Me too Bells." Rose said.

"I won't be surprised if he asks you out soon." Alice said.

"Why would he do that?"

"Really Bella? He likes you! I-well we-can tell by the way he looks at you! Now come on lets go."

When we reached the boys, I looked at Edward. Of course I blushed. I saw both Rose and Alice look at me grinning.

It would have been an awkward ride home if Emmett wasn't talking all the way back to the Cullen house. When we walked in, us girls went straight to Alice's room.

Since none of us could go to sleep, we went downstairs to watch a movie. We decided to put on the _Hangover_ since we all love that movie. Just as it started, the boys came in.

"Ooo… you guys are watching the _Hangover_? Can we watch pretty please?" Emmett asked.

"As long as you don't talk during the whole movie." Rose told him.

The boys then sat down next to their lovers. That left Edward. He came and sat next to me.

"Can I sit here?" he asked me like a true gentleman.

"Of course." I told him.

We were half-way through the movie when everyone drifted off to sleep. Let me just say that I was very happy sleeping right next to Edward.

**EPOV**

Here I am, about to sleep next to the most beautiful girl I've every laid eyes on. That's when I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry to any of you readers who are Celtics fans. I was just trying to show Emmett's sports side a little bit.**

**I'm going to be going out of town soon so if you want the next chapter up before I leave, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up noticing that everyone was gone. Except for Edward sleeping next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I then started smelling bacon. I very carefully got up trying not to wake up Edward.

"Hey Bella." Everyone greeted.

"Hey. That smells good." I said.

"You're in luck. We're making pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Of course, we have to make extra because of Emmett." Rose said.

"Oh, I know!"

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett you eat so much. You take everyone's food."

"It's true." Jasper said.

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"Well, last Christmas you took most of the food off my plate. I had only taken a few bites, then all of a sudden, half of it is gone!"

"Oh."

Just then Edward walked in. He had bed head, but it looked sexy on him. Wait, what am I saying?

"Morning guys." Edward said.

"Morning." We all replied.

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?"

"Oh, they both left for work." Alice told him. "Well Rose, Bella, and I are going shopping."

"When was that decided?" I asked.

"Just now." Alice then dragged me and Rose upstairs to get ready.

"Here Bella, put these on. They'll fit you perfectly." Alice said handing me a pair of black shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a purple shirt. "When you're finished, come see me. I'll do your hair and make-up."

After I was finished getting dressed, Alice had put purple eye shadow and mascara on me, with a little lip gloss. I had to say, I looked really good.

"Alice, please don't make me wear high heals." I asked sweetly.

"Fine. You can wear these black flats." She said handing me the shoes.

"Thanks. I'm going to get some water."

As I walked into the kitchen, I slammed into something hard. I looked up and saw Edward smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's ok."

I started walking toward the fridge, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Um.. Bella, can I ask you something?" He asked. He seemed nervous.

"Yeah."

"I'm not really good at this."

"What is it Edward?"

"Will you go out with me? Tonight?"

Did he just asked me out? _Say something Bella!_ My mind was telling me. I looked at him and it looked like he was holding his breath.

"Yea."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00?"

"Sounds good."

I started walking back upstairs smiling. I walked into Alice's room where her and Rose were waiting.

"Hey, what took you so long? I thought you were just getting some water?" Rose asked.

"Umm…" I said.

"Bella, you're blushing. Something happened between you and Edward huh?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"EEPP!" They both squealed.

"Well? What happened?" Rose asked.

"He asked me out."

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

"I told him yes."

"EEPP!" They both squealed, again.

"We have to get you an outfit perfect for your date. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Okay. Now we have a mission. Find the perfect outfit for Bella's date!"

"Lets go!" Rose said.

We got into Alice's car and drove off to the mall.

**EPOV**

After the girls went upstairs, I noticed that both Jasper and Emmett were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you need to ask out Bella soon." Jasper said.

"And when he says soon, he means today." Emmett told me.

"What makes you so sure that she will say yes?" I asked.

"You've got to be kidding me! The way she looks at you is the way Rose looks at Emmett."

"And the way Alice looks at Jasper."

"I don't know guys. I don't want to get rejected." I told them both.

"Dude, if you don't ask out my sister by today, my foot will be _in_jected into your ass."

"Jeez Emmett that was harsh." Jasper said.

"Fine. I'll do it today."

"Good. Now get ready."

After I was finish getting ready, I got some water and tried to think on how to ask Bella out. I started walking out of the kitchen when I bumped into someone. It wasn't a someone. It was Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Its ok."

She started walking toward the fridge but before she could, I grabbed her wrist.

"Um.. Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked. Man I feel nervous.

"Yeah."

"I'm not really good at this."

"What is it Edward?"

"Will you go out with me? Tonight?" I started to hold my breath. I hope she would say yes.

"Yea."

"Ok, so I'll pick you up at your house at 7:00?" That was a relief.

"Sounds good."

She started walking upstairs. I soon followed her but went into my room.

"Well, someone seems happy." Jasper said.

"She said yes." I told them both.

"Way to go Eddie!" Emmett said.

He knew I didn't like being called that but I let it slide. I was to happy.

"Wow! He usually gets after you for calling him that. He really is happy." Jasper said.

I just rolled my eyes. I then herd the front door close.

"Well looks like the girls are going shopping now. Who feels like playing some video games?" Emmett asked.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about Bella and Edward's date. **

**Also, I saw Eclipse the first weekend it came out with my friend and saw it again on Sunday with my mom. If you saw it, PM me. I would like to talk about it.**

**Also, I keep doing this sorry, my friend posted a video on youtube called **_**Diamonds On My Face**_**. It will be the first one listed. It is really funny! She plays Bella and her husband plays the guy that stands behind the guy playing Jacob.**

**Review pretty please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I know it's been a LONG time! I won't bother giving reasons why. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella, hold still!" Alice yelled at me. She was now currently curling my hair.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"I know, I know. I felt the same way when I was getting ready for my first day with Jasper."

"Are you almost done?"

"I will be in 5…4…3…2…1…DONE! Now go put on the dress I laid out for you. I got to go before Edward gets here. Have fun! Bye!"

"Wait, dress? Alice!" She was already gone by the time I got down stairs.

"Alice making you wear a dress?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I told my big cuddly brother.

"Listen Jelly Belly, we need to talk." He said in a very serious tone.

"About what?"

"Well you see, when you go on a date, it will all go great. But when you guys get to a point where-" I had to cut him off.

"Ew! Emmett! I do NOT need the sex talk!" I told him.

"Awesome. I don't know how much more of that I could take!" He said wiping his forehead dramatically.

"You? Me!"

"Whatever little sis, just go finish getting ready. Your date will be here soon."

_30 mins later_

*_ding dong_*

"Hello Edward." I herd Emmett say.

"Hello Emmett." He replied.

"BELLS! EDWARD'S HERE!"

Oh my! What am I going to do with him?

"Look Eddie, be good with my sister tonight. I know you will, but if you don't…"

"Hi Edward." I said walking down the stairs. He just looked at me with his mouth open. Emmett the same.

"You guys are going to catch bugs in your mouths if you keep them open."

"Oh sorry. Um, you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Bye Emmett! Don't wait up." I hugged him good-bye and whispering the last part in his ear.

Edward opened the car door for me. Such a gentleman. After I thanked him, I started thinking. Crap! I'm actually on a date with Edward! The guy that all girls want to date, hell even make-out!

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Sorry, that's a secret." He told me.

"What? You know, I hate secrets and surprises."

"I know, Emmett told me. Don't worry, it's nothing crazy. Here, why don't you pick a song from my I-pod that we can listen to."

I started going through his I-pod. Wow there's a lot of music on here! There is one that surprised me. I thought no guy would listen to.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked.

"Uh ya. I know weird for a guy." He said. He seemed a little shy about that.

"No it's not. I love Debussy. My favorite is Claire De Lune."

"Really?"

"Ya. My mom would play it around the house all the time. I had Emmett listen to it, but he couldn't make it past the first minute."

"Haha, I tried that too but it didn't work."

"Here we are." He pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Um.. where are we?" I asked. Then I noticed. We were not to far from the beach.

"Follow me." He opened my door and took my hand. Like I said, such a gentleman.

We were both walking barefoot on the sand. I didn't see anyone on the beach. Weird. I can tell by the pier down by the left that we were by the Santa Monica Pier. I noticed we stopped walking. I looked ahead of me. There was a nice big blanket laid down with candles around it and a basket right next to it. Music was being played on a CD player on one of the rocks nearby.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!" I told him.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

"We shall." I replied taking his hand.

* * *

**Ok I promise I will put up the next chapter in the next few days! I have exams starting tomorrow! I need to study and get to bed in like an hour. I already know what I want to do with this story so please hang in there! I'll let you guys know this. Bella and Edward get together in the next chapter, FINALLY! Please review! I like to know that I have readers out there! Thx!**


	15. Chapter 15

Told you I would update soon! Thanks for those who reviewed!

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Did you do all this by yourself?" I asked Edward as we were eating.

"Yes. I cooked too. Well, made." He told me with his dazzling smile.

We were both eating turkey sandwiches with our favorite drinks next to us. Let me tell ya, this sandwich is good! He made it too which makes it even better.

"So, what's for dessert?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett told me you're a fan of banana cream pie. So a slice for you, and a slice for me." Handing us both a piece with forks. This couldn't get any better! As I was eating I looked toward the pier where the lights were coming on as sunset was nearing.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said.

"It's the second most beautiful thing here." He told me.

"Then, what's the first?"

"Umm… here stand up." He reached out for my hand.

"What, why?" I took his hand. He then put my hands around his neck, and his hands around my waist. He started swaying us both. I apparently had a weird look on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't dance. It's not my best quality."

"It's all about the leading." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile. We just stayed there in that same position for what seemed like forever.

"I think it's time for us to head out." Edward said as we started packing up. As we were walking towards his car, I took one last look at the pier. "I'll take you there whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Ya. Hell, I'm sure Emmett and the whole gang would come too. They love it there."

"I would like that." I told him smiling.

"So, why did you decide to move to LA?" Edward asked as we were in the car.

"Well my mom got remarried and I realized that I was holding her back from being with Phil. Also that I hadn't seen Emmett or my dad in a long time. Pretty soon, graduation will be here and I will be off. That's what I told myself." Wow, that has to be the most I've ever told him of anything.

"What does Phil do?"

"He plays baseball so he travels a lot."

"You into baseball?"

"Ya, I grew up watching it. Since my mom started dating Phil, I learned how to play a little better."

"Really?"

"Yup. I haven't told Emmett. I want it to be a surprise. He told me that he would take me to the batting cages and teach me."

"Well he has a big surprise coming from him!" We both just laughed. I didn't notice we were at my house until he turned off the engine. "Let me get your door."

"Thanks. I had a great time tonight."

"So did I. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I would like that."

With that, we were just staring into each other's eyes. I have butterflies in my stomach! What do I do? I had a hair in my face and he brushed behind my ear. He then leaned down to me. Hear it comes! His lips connected with mine and I swear I felt electricity going through my whole body just then.

"I should get going." He told me. I don't want him to! "Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward." He kissed me once more. This one was a little longer. I just smiled at him.

Before he left he muttered, "Be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

When he turned around, I went inside and closed the door. I had my back leaning against it. I couldn't help but keep smiling. I walked past the family room and heard Emmett snoring. It wasn't his usual snore.

"Good night Emmett!" I said walking past him.

"Huh, huh, what? Oh, hey Bells. How was your date?" He asked pretending to rub his eyes.

"Don't play that with me. I know you were looking through that window."

"I'm shocked! You think I would actually spy on my own sister?"

"Uh, ya! I saw you."

"It was just your imagination. You didn't answer me. How did your date go?"

"It was amazing! That doesn't even cover it."

"I'm glad. Now get to bed. Oh wait!"

"What?" He had this determined look on his face.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"Good night Emmett!" I told him as I was going up the stairs.

"About damn time!" He whispered.

"Herd that!"

_Text:_

_Edward: Had a great time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Bella, my love._ (:

_Bella: Me too. See you later. Night Edward._ (:

With that I went to bed.

**EmPOV**

About damn time those two hook up! I have to tell Edward that she had a good time.

_Text:_

_Emmett: Hey, my sis can't seem to keep a smile off her face._

_Edward: Really? Well me either. She's a great, beautiful, smart girl._

_Emmett: I'm trusting you that you can keep her safe._

_Edward: Thanks. And yes, I will. I'll die for her if I have to._

_Emmett: Night Edster._

_Edward: Night Emmett._

Yes! They're together! Finally! I should make sure Alice knows.

_Text:_

_Emmett: Hey, it seems to me that everything is great now!_

_Alice: I know. Ever since Edward walked in, he just keeps smiling! _(:

_Emmett: Bella's the same. And I swear I just herd her mutter 'Edward' in her sleep._

_Alice: Aw that's cute! We did good! Well, I need my sleep. Night Em!_

_Emmett: Night Alice._

_

* * *

_

**Ah! Finally! They're together! Please, please, please review! I like hearing them! If I get a few reviews, I'll update soon again. I've got more exams tomorrow so if you want me to keep the chapters coming faster, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait. I won't bore you with explanations. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"BELLS! WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett get out!" I said hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Sure it did."

_I don't want to go!_ I told myself. _Yes you do! You get to see Edward._ Holy crap! As I was getting ready for school, last nights events started playing in my head. The date, the kiss, and Edward asking me to be his girlfriend. As I was going over all this, I was finished getting ready.

I walked downstairs to find Emmett stuffing his face again. This time with pop-tarts.

"Hey Bella! Want some?"

"I'm good. I'll just have an apple." With that my phone went off meaning I have a new text.

_Hey beautiful. Look outside._

_-E_

I looked out the window to see Edward leaning against his car door. My phone went off again.

_Thought you might like a ride._

_-E_

I couldn't help but smile. "Go. I have to pick up Rose anyway. See ya at school!" Emmett told me. I walked out as he opened the door for me. But not before he caught me in a kiss.

"Good morning." He told me.

"Good morning."

The drive to school was comfortable. He had put on the Beatles, which of course I had to sing along to.

"You're an amazing singer Bella."

"No I'm not really."

"Yes you are. Do you play any instruments?"

"I can play guitar and a little of the piano. What about you?"

"Piano." I didn't realize we were at school until he was at my door. As I got out, people were staring at us. Which of course made me feel uncomfortable.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I don't like all the attention." I told him.

"Let them stair."

*_lunch*_

I was about to pay for my lunch when a hand shot out before me holding money. I turned around to face the person.

"You know Edward, I could have paid for my own lunch."

"Sure but I wanted to. Come on, everyone's at the table already."

"So, you two love birds together now?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Edward said as he looked at me.

"Finally." Everyone at the table said.

_*PE*_

We were playing volleyball again today. We were playing against Lauren's team. This should be interesting.

"Don't worry Bella, she tries to hurt you, we'll get her." Alice said.

"Thanks."

All Lauren did was glare at me. That was until the ball came to me. I hit the ball and it ended up hitting Lauren straight in the face.

"You bit-" she started to say but was cut off by the coach.

"Lauren! Watch your language!"

"But she hit me in the face! With a volleyball! It was totally on purpose!"

"Nonsense. I was watching and all you were doing was staring off into space. It's your own fault you got hit. Now go to the nurses office. Here's a slip."

Wow! I can't believe that. Before leaving, Lauren gave me one last glare and mouthed _'I hate you'_. Like I care.

*_end of school day*_

"So Bella, you just had to hit Lauren in the face?" Emmett teased.

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was."

"What are we going to do today?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Batting cages?" Edward said, while winking at me. I just giggled.

"What's with the wink?" Rose asked.

"Ya, what's with the wink?" Emmett repeated.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"Ok, well I'm game." Alice said.

"Same." Rose, Emmett, and Jasper said.

"Then it's settled. The batting cages it is!" I said. This should be fun!

* * *

**Alright, so next chapter Bella will show off her mad baseball skills. Haha. Please review! It will be easier for chapters to be posted. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter, yeah!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

Alright time to show Emmett my skills. We already had bats and helmets so we didn't need to rent anything.

"Alright Bella, let me see what you got before I teach you." Emmett told me.

I looked at Edward and gave him a wink. With that the baseballs started shooting out. I had hit each one perfectly. Some pretty hard. I turned around to see everyone shocked. Edward was just smiling, but Emmett, his face was priceless.

"Where the hell did you learn how to hit a baseball?" Emmett asked.

"Phil." Was all I said.

**EMPOV**

"Alright Bella, let me see what you got before I teach you." I told her.

I can't believe it! My sister can hit! She's a natural! Where did she learn that from? I'm guessing my face was funny looking cause when she turned around, she was smiling.

"Where the hell did you learn how to hit a baseball?"

"Phil." She said.

**BPOV**

With that, everyone went with their partner to their own batting cage.

"That was amazing love." Edward said.

"Thanks, now let me see you hit the ball." He just smiled at me.

I have to say he was pretty good.

"Hey, guys it's getting late. We should get home." Jasper said.

With that, we all went home.

* * *

**I know short, but it's getting late so I have to get to bed. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been a while. But I'm updating now! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been a few weeks now since Edward and I have started dating. School is coming to an end which means prom. Edward still hasn't asked me yet. Emmett already asked Rose and Jasper already asked Alice. The girls tell me not to worry; he's just waiting for the right time. I told them that maybe he wanted to go with someone else. Of course I got hit in the arm by Alice and Rose.

"Maybe you guys are right. Maybe he is waiting for the right time." I said.

"Told you! Now stop worrying and get changed so we can head down to Santa Monica!" Alice yelled. With that, she left my room.

**APOV**

I HAVE to call Edward. He has to ask her to prom soon or I swear I'll hurt him in places he won't like!

"_Hey Alice, what's up?"_

"Don't 'Hey Alice' me! When are you going to ask Bella to prom?" I tried to keep my voice down so Bella won't hear me.

"_I'm doing it at the pier today why?"_

"Because she's starting to think you don't want to go with her but with someone else!"

"_What? How could she think that?"_

"Oh well I don't know Edward, maybe because prom is next week and everyone pretty much has a date!" How could he be so stupid?

"_Alright! I'll ask her tonight. Don't worry please!"_

"Good. See you soon."

"_Bye Alice."_

With that, I shut my phone.

**BPOV**

I hope Alice is ok. I hear a lot of yelling. With that, Alice walked in.

"Gorgeous! I knew that outfit would look perfect on you!" She told me.

"Thanks. I'm guessing hair and make-up now?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Duh! Come on!"

"Alice, is everything ok? I herd a lot of yelling when I was changing."

"What? Oh ya, everything's fine. No need to worry. Now one last piece of hair and you should be done. There!"

"Thanks Aly."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

***Time skip***

We had just now gotten our wristbands that will let us on any ride for any amount of time. Edward had been acting a little weird. Maybe he's going to tell me he's taking someone else to prom. Or maybe he's going to ask me? What's wrong with me? I don't like dances, which includes prom, so why am I freaking out about this?

"Hey Bells. Look what I just won!" Emmett shouted holding a big teddy bear.

"Good job Em." I told him. He always told me, 'if you're going to be a bear, be a grizzly'. **(an: got that from the movie, **_**When in Rome.**_**)**

"Here Rosie." He said offering it to Rose who sat next to me sharing a funnel cake.

"Aw thanks Emmie." Rose said with affection.

"I thought I was only aloud to call you that!" I asked playing hurt. I really didn't care. Everyone was snickering.

"Bells you know you always had that nickname. You're my special girl!" Emmett told me.

"Hey! I thought I was your special girl?" Rose seemed to get where I was going with this.

"No I'm his special girl!" Apparently, so did Alice.

"No I am! I've known him way longer than you two!" I said.

"Well I'm his girlfriend!" Rose.

"Well I'm his-" Alice couldn't finish because she got cut off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come on now! You guys are all unique! This makes you all my special girls!" Emmett told us.

The three of us looked at each other. "Okay." We said together.

"What? So no, 'how are we unique?'"

"Alright Emmett, how are we unique?" Rose asked.

"Well you because you're my smokin' hot girlfriend. Bella because she's my amazingly awesome sister. Alice because she's one hell of a pixie."

"Aw Emmett." I said.

***Time skip***

So we have ridden the rollercoaster many times now. Same with the dragon and the go carts. The one thing me and Edward haven't done is the Ferris Wheel and I really wanted to go on it. Emmett wanted to do the go carts one more time and Alice want to go on those things where they spin you round fast. So we all went with our partners to do our thing.

Edward seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." He told me.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" I asked hoping the answer was no because we were already in the cart.

"What? No of course not."

We were at the top and looking over at all the lights.

"This is nice." I told him.

"Ya, it is. Ok Bella I need to say something. It's really cheesy since I'm doing it at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel. Will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

I was shocked. "Y-yes. Of course Edward!" With that, we started moving again and we had to get off and meet up with everyone.

"Hey, how was the go carts?" I asked Emmett.

"Terrible! This little kid kept hitting me when I was trying to have fun! His mom was right there laughing and not doing or saying anything!" Emmett shouted.

"Aw I'm sorry Em."

"Ya well. How about you Jazz, have fun on the swings?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I did." He stated.

"So Edward, how was the Ferris Wheel?" Alice asked.

"Couldn't have gone better." He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Did I miss something?" Emmett asked.

"I asked Bella to prom and she said yes."

"Awesome!"

The girls' just squealed.

"You know what that means?" Rose asked.

"SHOPPING!" Uh oh. This can't be good.

* * *

**That was long! Hoped you guys liked it. I'm going to try to finish this before school starts so not much longer and it should be finished.**

**Please review! It will help with the updates! Thanks!**


End file.
